Love Takes Time
by cdgal
Summary: Do read my bio before notify me which work, and chapters that you are editing for. There's no format for it, as long as it is recognisable. Eg, Cinderella: prologue or LTT no.5 and etc. Thankie
1. New Country, New Environment, New Home

Symbols  
  
1) @~/~ = scenes change  
  
Welcome to Perth... *it is the announcement when you arrived to the airport, so i cut it short*  
  
"It's too hot here...." Although Serena complaint, but it was that kind of weather she liked. Warm breeze,  
  
warm temperature... everything was warm!! The reason why she liked that kind of weather, was probably   
  
because she loved the feeling how the wind blew on her face, her hair and her dress. However before she   
  
could find herself in dream-land, her mother called for her.  
  
"Serena, don't just standing there. Quick, come and help me!" Serena sighed, wondering how her mother knew   
  
she was about to day-dreaming. Without much more delayed, she hurried off to her mother and helped to carry  
  
some of their heavy luggage.  
  
"Mum, does your friend know we're here?" It was after a moment of waiting, and still there was no sight of   
  
Aunt Gaia. Worrying her mother's friend, Aunt Gaia, would forgot about their arrival in Australia, Serena   
  
asked. She knew it was Aunt Gaia who would be their 'tour guide', for she had asked her mother earlier that  
  
day.   
  
"Of course she knows. Probably there's a heavy traffic down there..." There was no need to ask why her   
  
mother trailing off like that, becasuse a car had parked right in front of them. The two women soon in a   
  
big bear hug, for they hadn't see each other for almost 20 years. After introduced her friend to Serena   
  
and the entire luggage were in the trunk, the trio were on the way to Aunt Gaia's house.   
  
On the way Aunt Gaia explained to the the arrival the reason she was late. It was because she wanted her   
  
son to come along,but then he refused! Therefore there was a chasing game, and in the end, her son won.   
  
However, Serena wasn't in the mood to listen the conversation between the mothers, for she had a problem of  
  
her own too...  
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~  
  
About 20 miuntes later, the trio stopped at Aunt Gaia's house. It wasn't a house to Serena: the front   
  
garden could compared with the largest football stadium, with a statue of fountain with stepping stones   
  
was on the far right, there was a gazebo behind the grand fountain, a small pond with an over bridge   
  
on the left... you named it! It seemed like the things that the other houses didn't have, this   
  
so-called house had it all.   
  
If the outside was elegant and beautiful enough to impress them, then maybe the inside would had the   
  
beauty to impress them more. Spiral stair-case, entertaining room, dance room, gymnasium... no one would   
  
realised that the interior design was a mixture of the castle and mansion!!   
  
Serena began to wonder why Aunt Gaia showed her everything outside and inside  
  
the 'house'. Her question was soon to be answered, by Aunt Gaia came to a room .  
  
"This is it," Aunt Gaia said, as she turned the door knob, "Serena. This is your room from now on."   
  
Serena could only gapped. Her room? This was her room? No way!!! The colour of walls was her favourite   
  
colour - creamy, a wooden desk and chair, which she longed to have her own in her bedroom for 17 years, a  
  
not-so-small yet not-so-big medium-sized bed... Unknown to Serena, Aunt Gaia and her mother grinned behind  
  
her back, knowing that it was beyond her expectation. "We'll be leaving you here. You can have a shower  
  
if you want to..." After saying those words, the adults walked away.  
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~  
  
After hours of repacking, Serena decided to take a shower. Glancing at her watch, which told her it was  
  
3.30pm, and Serena thought it wouldn't do any harm if she took a bath earlier. Threrefore, taking only two   
  
towers, Serena went to the bathroom... and woah, not only the house was diiferent from where she was from,   
  
even the bathroom was also different!!  
  
On the other side of the door...  
  
"Mum, I'm home!!" announced Darien, who had been out after a while. He failed to notice two pairs   
  
unfamiliar shoes as he put his shoes in the cupbroad. *duh! is he blind or what?* Instead of hearing his   
  
mother's reply, there was a silence. Knowing his mother, there shouldn't be a silent after what he had   
  
done. 'Maybe... they haven't come back yet?' He thought, but then that wouldn't be because it was now   
  
3.30pm... and the flight of his mother's friend was in the morning.   
  
"Darien, is that you?" Darien relieved, after he heard his mother's reply. It was no wonder his mother  
  
couldn't hear him returning because she was in the kitchen with... a stranger? His mother briefly   
  
introduced to him that this was her old friend in United States, and her daughter had tagged along. Darien,   
  
who wasn't interested in girls at all, walked into his room soon after that.  
  
Meanwhile in the bathroom...  
  
After a fresh shower, Serena now had a tower around her body, and another tower wrapped around her head,  
  
before went to her room to get changed. As she about to pick up her inner clothes, she saw... 


	2. The Troublemaker

The Trouble-maker  
  
Please note:  
  
1) this chapter is mainly focus on Darien...  
  
2) as usual: @~/~@~/~... means scene change  
  
" Ah!!!!"  
  
A scream was enough to bring the two mothers, who was at the very front, and Darien, who was inside his   
  
room, to come to the scene at once. Darien, who was the nearest of all, opened the door having without a   
  
moment to hesitate, and almost instantly he was clinged by someone he didn't know.  
  
" A... a mice. I... I saw a mice."  
  
Darien nearly fainted at the person's word. A mice? As in singular? In this house? In Australia? For the  
  
whole 16 years he had been living there, there was a mice in the house and on top of it, no one knew until   
  
now? Wouldn't it be too way ridiculous for a simple joke? Anyway... in order to look clearly that wasn't a   
  
joke, Darien pulled the person away. However, the more he pulled, the tightness the grip was.  
  
" Serena!"   
  
" Mum!" That person, after hearing her name, had flew to her mother. " A... mice." All she could do was to   
  
repeat the first word after comforted by her mother. The expressions of both mothers were similar to Darien,  
  
gapped and shocked, by hearing the word 'mice'. Darien started to search that trouble-some mice while the   
  
old friend of his mother comforted her daughter, and all he could find underneath the loads of   
  
inner-clothes was... A TOY MICE!? Sighing, he picked the so-called mice, and oh boy, it was a mistake   
  
because the girl yelled again.  
  
Darien mumbled 'girls' before explaining that toy MICE belonged to his dear friend, who must have forgotten  
  
to bring back home from last time when they had a hang-over. He wasn't sure if he would want to straggle   
  
that friend of his to death the next time they met, for causing so much trouble; or to thank him for   
  
rescuing this girl, for now, he wasn't sure if he had some feeling or not for her.  
  
" Andrew's?" Darien nodded, and there was no point for Aunt Gaia to ask any further because Andrew was the  
  
closest friend Darien's ever got. " It's ok now, you silly girl. It's nothing real, other than a toy. We  
  
leave you here now, and better wear your clothers, or you'll be sick. Oh, and if you need anything, just   
  
give us a shout... but not the shout you gave us just then." Aunt Gaia gave a blushing Serena a smile  
  
before walked away with her friend. Darien was about to walk away too... when he turned around all of the  
  
sudden... just in time to see something he wasn't suppose to see!!! *this is rated G, remember? so don't  
  
expect me to go any further than that. you guys just have to use your imagination =)*  
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~  
  
Serena turned her head sharply, after hearing a loud bang. She looked around like a hawk, yet there was no   
  
one around, except her. Shaking the thought away, she continued her doing...  
  
However on the other side of the door, Darien leaned on his door, blushing madly. He blushed even harder  
  
every single time he thought some that little scenario. Shook his head like a mad man, he went to his desk   
  
steadily.  
  
@~/~@~/~End of Chapter 2@~/~@~/~  
  
Author note:  
  
1) another short chapter, i know... and i'm sorry, but don't worry, the next chapter is on its way =)  
  
2) as for Moonie, i'm still working on it... therefore, please hold your flames, kie?  
  
3) any comments or critics are fine by me =)  
  
4) special thanks to: my editor, Heasie  
  
5) and for all the readers out there, whether you have or have not submit comments, i wanna thanks you guys  
  
too!!! 


	3. The Impossibles

The Impossibles  
  
fallen-night: chapter 3 is up!!! *mumble: finally...* anywayz, can anyone suggest me what this story should  
  
call? cause i don't have a clue. if anyone of you think 'Summer Romances' is a good title? any more titles?   
  
*long pause* or you wanna more chapters then decide? And stay tune for the next chapter!!!  
  
Several days had passed, and there came a new semester. Serena, who dying to go to that new school of hers,   
  
was very excited for she finally freed from boredom. After saying goodbye to her mother, Serena was soon  
  
on her way to her school. She wished she would meet some friends soon, because not only she hated   
  
being alone, she hated walking to school by herself too.   
  
Minutes later, she found herself facing a school which looked like her old school - an enormous   
  
building where you could find yourself lost very easily - and those looked alike classrooms were e  
  
verywhere!! Because such situation was so much alike to her old school, Serena began to miss her friends,   
  
neighbours, and him. She brushed away her tears as she walked down on memory lane...  
  
@~/~Flashback @~/~  
  
"Why?" Serena couldn't her hearing. After all these years of dating, he told her the love he had for her   
  
was a lie? It couldn't be? There must be a reason beind this break-up... Yes, there must be. However her   
  
hope crushed when he said the harshest words.  
  
" You just don't get it, do you? " He roared.  
  
" Is someone ask you to do this? " Serena coludn't give up this relationship yet. " Please tell me the   
  
truth... I'll understand."  
  
" And you said you'll understand. But you're not. I repeat one last time: I HAVE NO FEELING FOR YOU. IT'S  
  
OVER BETWEEN US! I-DON'T-LOVE-YOU!"  
  
" But... but you've promised!" Serena pleaded.   
  
" And you believe me? Ha!" He spatted. It was minutes passed when he said this, yet Serena didn't care. She  
  
was far beyond crush. She couldn't believe all the promises he had made - you are my only one, i won't let   
  
go of you and the list went on - were all lies?  
  
" No. I don't believe it..."  
  
@~/~End of flashback @~/~  
  
Crash!  
  
It seemed like Serena had collided with somebody else while she walked thought back her past. After   
  
apologised without looking up, she continue her walking. She wasn't even care if she had been on the same   
  
spot twice or more, due to her sadness. She only gained her consiousness when the a thunder sound  
  
alike bell rung, which could only meant one thing - it was time for class.  
  
According to the timetable, she had English first in room 16. Yet Serena searched and searched, still   
  
couldn't find the room she should be in ten minutes ago. What a bad luck, she thought darkly. First, she   
  
collided with someone; and now, she was late for class. Perhaps it was reasonable to be late for she was   
  
unfamiliar with the school, but the thing was she hated to be late, even on her first day of school!  
  
" Where is room 16?" Serena could find every rooms from 10 to 20, but the the room she was looking for   
  
seemed like not existed at all!! Just as Serena was about to loss her temper, she stopped and almost wanted  
  
to knock herself on the door. How could she be so blind? That room 16 was just in front of her!! " Stupid   
  
me..."  
  
However, that wasn't end of the incident. Serena stood in front of her room, not knowing whether should   
  
knocked on the door or not. If she knocked, people would think she was weird; if she chose not to, they   
  
said her being rude. *author note: i knocked on the door every time i thought i was late... but my teacher  
  
told me what i did wan't necessary* After a moment of hestitation, she made her decision... 


	4. The Newcomer

The Newcomer  
  
After decided to knock on the door, Serena entered the room and explained her reason of being late to her   
  
teacher - a middle aged woman with long purple hair. To her relief, her English teacher didn't hold her for  
  
long, so she passed through several students and finally sat on a seat which was beside a girl with big red  
  
bow, who had signalled her so for quite some time.  
  
" Hi," the girl said. " I'm Mina Love." Then she introduced Serena to her gang, Raye Flame, Lita Wood, and   
  
Amy Deep.   
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~  
  
" What are you looking at?" Darien was curious what had make his best friend, Andrew, stop talking so   
  
suddenly.   
  
" It's her. The one I told you about."  
  
" You mean you knocked yourself over again?" Darien joked, but what he'd received was a glare from   
  
Andrew. After a glaring game subsided, he then asked Andrew 'are you sure?'.  
  
" Of course, I'm sure. Why did you ask anyway?"  
  
" Just make sure you see it right."  
  
Andrew could only kept his mouth shut, because what Darien had said was true. Sure Andrew was   
  
good-looking, did excellent in sport, as well as in academic, he also was a gentleman... yet he had a worst   
  
eye-sight ever!! There was once when they had to do an experiment for Chemistry, but instead of getting the   
  
result, they blew the whole thing up, and it was all because of Andrew for he added the wrong ingredient.   
  
Darien had asked him earlier that why wouldn't he buy a pair of spectacles, but he said it was contact   
  
lenses that he wanted to buy, not that annoying glasses.  
  
Andrew wanted to stirke Darien back, but he found none. He silently thanked Lord for helping him a chance -  
  
he had caught Darien constently stole a glance at the new girl - just as he thought he was losing their  
  
so-called game. " I'll see. Someone likes her." He grinned wickedly when he told Darien his thought, which   
  
soon became as his weapon because Darien did really liked this girl.  
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~  
  
Serena had a fishy feeling that she had been followed. It was 3:40pm, and the school had ended ten minutes   
  
ago. At first she thought it was a coincidence that that who-ever it was went the same way, but minutes had  
  
passed, and it was impossible that stalker still went the same path as her! Panicking, she began to pick up  
  
her pace...  
  
Finally, Serena reached home with a puff. Leaning against the door to catch her breath, Serena sighed in   
  
relief. Because she was so deep in thought that it was better to consider as a weirdo, instead of being a  
  
victim, she hardly noticed someone stood behind her...  
  
Darien looked at the gasped girl with a strange expression. On his way home, this VERY strange girl ran   
  
away all of the sudden; and now, she had that dumbfounded face. 'What is her matter?' he questioned himself   
  
as he recalled he did nothing wrong. But when he thought back the times they met over the past few weeks,   
  
he understood immediately.  
  
" Who are you? What do you want?" Darien could feel this girl's nervousness, yet he wasn't care how she   
  
felt for it wasn't his concern. " Stay, stay away from me. I'm warning you, I'm a black belt..." Darien   
  
rolled his eyes, which seemed like saying 'a black belt afraid of a mice? Could have fool me'.  
  
As soon as he 'stalked' over, Serena gave it an earthquake yell....  
  
@~/~End of Chapter 4@~/~  
  
fallen-night: yes, another short chapter and I'm sorry about that, also i'm sorry for any grammar mistakes   
  
I've made. [Please forgive me...] *By Bryan Adams*  
  
yippe!!! no more school for me!!! ... alas, i still have another 3 or 4 years to go before i can really  
  
graduate *from university, of course*. Sigh... Oh, and i'll try to keep updating kay? 


	5. The Maths Question

fallen-night: yes, another short chapter and i'm sorry about it. but i can promise you that it'll get  
  
funnier in later chapters. there's also another thing i wanna to apologise for is the grammar mistake i've   
  
made *if you, dear readers, have spotted one*. please note that another new story will be up soon, and so   
  
will be the next chapter, that's a promise to all the readers out there. =) by the way, everone *i hope*   
  
will know what '@~/~' means by now, and therefore there is no need to remind you all everytime i work on   
  
the chapter. oh, and before i'll get on to the story, please comments and criticms are fine by me. =)  
  
ok, now on with the chapter...  
  
The yell gave Darien to stomp over, he wasn't sure if it was because of the yelling or because of his shoes  
  
which were just happened to be there, and also had resulted for the crash from the kitchen, which the   
  
children could hear the footstep rushing down by now.  
  
There were many different expressions after an endlessly explanation. Serena was blushing, the mothers were  
  
laughing and Darien, well... just said he was annoyed. However, that wasn't the end of the little incident.  
  
Serena couldn't believe her ears. She, after all, had apologised to Darien, and was that what she'd got?   
  
"A shorty"? Even more flush, Serena stomped into her room and complaint silently, it was her mistake after   
  
all. What Serena didn't realised was that... Darien heard them all.  
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~  
  
Working on her worst subject, Serena was frustrated because she couldn't solve her mathematics question for  
  
the last twenty minutes. It was one of the miscellanous questions, prove that if a triangle has its three   
  
angles in Arithmetic Progression then the middle sized angle must be 60, that she was stuck on. *author  
  
note: can anyone do this? =) i have this question in my book... but have no answer T_T*  
  
Hestitating whom to ask, Serena knew her mother was hopeless on Maths, and Aunt Gaia? She wasn't sure, but   
  
DEFINITELY not Darien! Making her final decision, Serena walked out from her room... but the person she   
  
wanted to ask was nowhere to find. Not in the living area, nor in the kitchen, she wasn't at the garden   
  
either! Getting worrier minutes by minutes, Serena walked to her mother, who was lying on the crouch   
  
reading a novel.  
  
"Mum..."  
  
"What is it, dear?" Her mother saw her daughter's nervousness as well as the exercise book her daughter had  
  
held tightly. Understood what her daughter wanted, she grabbed the book and... "Serena, you know I can't do  
  
Maths! Why do you give it to me?"  
  
"I'm not! I just want to ask you where Aunt Gaia went, but before I could, you've grab it already." 'It's   
  
not my fault...' Serena ended silently.  
  
"She has gone out to buy some magazines." Her mother replied, after sighing. "Why don't you ask Darien?  
  
He's good at Maths too. If I'm correct, he must have been inherited from his mother..."  
  
Back to her room, the word 'it does no harm to you if you ask him' was still echoing in Serena's mind.   
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~  
  
Darien finally finished his homework, and oh boy, he was exhausted! He took a glance at his watch, how   
  
could he not for he had been working on ever since he came back from school, and now the sun had set.   
  
Similiar to Serena but not quite, Darien walked out his room and asked AuntSerenity, his mother's friend,   
  
his mother's whereabouts. He wasn't really concentrated when he received his answer, and thought his mother  
  
must had met some old friends of hers was the cause his mother was out there and yet still hadn't return.  
  
However his expression soon changed from thoughtful to terrified, which went noticed by Aunt Serenity and   
  
knowing the reason why she reassured Darien that his mother would come back home very soon.  
  
"Oh" was the only thing he could replied, and when Darien was just about to walk back to his bedroom, Aunt  
  
Serenity called for him. 


	6. Where Is The Camera When You Need One?

Where Is The Camera When You Need One?  
  
Getting impatient by minutes that he had been knocked on the door for the 25th times in every two minutes,   
  
and still hadn't got a reply from that shorty, Darien didn't care any longer whether he was lack of   
  
courtesy, and marched in. As soon as he had entered the room, what he had expected was the unexpected,   
  
instead of another arguement being raised, that sleeping face of Serena's was shown to him!! Although the   
  
face was covered by her long wavy hair, which he assumed she just had a shower, to him it was an exotic   
  
painting, and stared at her as long as he could because he knew there would't be a second chance.  
  
"What am I thinking!" He mentally scolded himself for thinking she was beyond cute. "Not only she's not   
  
cute, she is impossible, as well as having a very hot temper..." And the list went on, however that wasn't   
  
what his heart had in mind. She was...  
  
Almost banging his head on the desk, Darien didn't know the positive side Serena had, nor what she was   
  
interested in and her favourites and everything he thought he supposed to know... well except for she was  
  
the most prettiest girl in the world, and here she was, right in front of him. No one else, but H-I-M!   
  
So deep in thoughts, Darien caressed her face lovingly and unconsciously while he continued eyeing her.  
  
@~/~Flashback@~/~  
  
"Hmm, Darien? You've finished your work right?"  
  
Darien gave Aunt Serenity a weird look, because she had that uncertain look on her face. He freaked out in   
  
no time when he put two and two together, and suddenly he found himself 50 feets away from the mother with  
  
armour and shield, as if she was a dragon.  
  
"Is that neccesary?" Aunt Serenity said with a sweat-dropped, before continued her sentence. "I just want   
  
to ask you that if you can help Serena with her maths, that's all." And went on with her reading ignoring  
  
Darien, after mumbling 'kids, nowaday...'  
  
@~/~End of flashback@~/~  
  
It was around eight at night, and dinner was ready because Serena could smell the food from her door, which   
  
she woke up almost immediately. After everyone was on the dinning table stuffing their own choice of food   
  
into their tummies, and also when all the plates were emptied, it was time to do the cleaning up. It was   
  
Serena who first spoke, which I qouted "how delicious the food was", while putting the last plate into the   
  
cupbroad, and off she went... but not before thanking Aunt Gaia for solving that question. Lucky for  
  
everyone else... well almost, because she had just missed the VERY 'konica' moment - one expressionless,   
  
one clueless, and another one just gapped.  
  
"... What did she just say? Why her language is so hard to understand?" Apparently those were Aunt Gaia's   
  
question, whereas Aunt Serenity? It was...  
  
"Um, Darien? Why did she thank Gaia? She supposingly *author note: is there such a word?* thanking you, not  
  
the other way round."  
  
"..."  
  
"Why did she thank me? What for?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Gaia had been with me ever since she came back. Sure, she had walked away, but that was just two~three  
  
minutes! *long pause* Don't tell me Serena didn't know Gaia came back just few minutes before dinner..."   
  
Aunt Serenity more like asking herself, than to answer Aunt Gaia's question, and questioning Darien.  
  
"..."  
  
"Can you guys fill me in? Why am I involved in?" Darien, by now, was very annoyed of both mothers'  
  
questions, so he excused himself because he wanted to keep that as his little secret. Therefore, when the   
  
mothers raised their voices, their answers weren't anything but a big loud bang.  
  
@~/~@~/~End of Chapter 6@~/~@~/~  
  
fallen-night: please note that i MIGHT not be able to update the chapters... but don't be surprise either  
  
if you all readers see me updated =) and sorry again, if you spot some grammar mistakes.... 


	7. The Three Ws: Who? When? Why?

The Three Ws: Who? When? Why?  
  
author note: i'm really really reallly sorry that didn't update more chapters for the past 2 months. i thought i   
  
had everything the night before i went oversea, but who knew i was so careless, as usual i admit, that this   
  
project was the only thing i forgot to bring... stupid me!  
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~  
  
" So she thanked your mum instead of you?"   
  
Apparently it was the next day at school, and Darien was with his bestest friend, Andrew having a conversation   
  
whilst they were heading to their class. They had been said to be 'the unseparatedable' because their friendship   
  
had been lasted for almost ten years now.  
  
" Have you enough?" Darien's face was as red as a tomato as well as feeling pretty annoyed because Andrew   
  
wouldn't stop laughing. Was that funny? Darien couldn't tell, but he knew one thing for sure: he, Darien, would   
  
be said to have a manic as a friend if Andrew didn't stop laughing soon. Intend to shut his friend's laughter  
  
completely, Darien had to think fast, and...  
  
" What are you calling me?"  
  
" Did I say something?"  
  
" Oh, yes, you did! And stop that innocent smirk!"  
  
" Are you sure?" Andrew could sensed it now, that Darien was playing with him, and it also had confirmed  
  
what he had heard just then was right because Darien mouthed 'Mr Blind' at the end of that sentence. Their  
  
arguement, for it was quite normal to them, started in no time. Unknown to others, that was how Serena's   
  
nightmare begun because she, Beryl Dark, had heard it all...  
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~  
  
Everyone wasn't looking forward to it, because most of the students in this class disliked their Maths teacher   
  
so much that they saw him as a devil, a monster. To their dismay, they had him double periods everyday and   
  
today was no exception. According to her classmates, Serena learnt that Mr Artemis never showed his softer  
  
side, nor did he smiled.   
  
Now that she was in his class, that was one of her misfortunes; another misfortune was she was asked to do   
  
one of the maths questions on the board and that was how she realised that certain pages of her notebook had   
  
been torn apart!  
  
Serena had no options but to lie to Mr Artemis that she hadn't finish her homework. Trying to walk back to her  
  
seat with courage, yet deep inside Serena's heart, she knew she wasn't brave enough to hold her tears back.   
  
Questions such as: why that certain page was torn out, who did it, and why kept flowing inside her head.  
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~  
  
this is it, this chapter is done. *readers: already?* yes, i'll leave it there, but don't worry because the next   
  
chapter will be longer, more exciting, more suspense, and more laughter!! so, please stay tune.... 


	8. Phew! That Was Close

"I can't believe this!"  
  
"If I know who did this, I'll break who-ever-it-is's neck."  
  
"It's useless to upset any longer. Once it has happen, it happens."  
  
"But who could do this to Serena? She is no enermy to everyone...."  
  
As soon as recess approached, Mina, Amy, Lita and Raye tried their best to   
  
conforted the crying girl. Knowing that it was hard for Serena, who wasn't   
  
familiar with the new surrounding. Since Mina and Amy had the same class as   
  
Serena, a heat debat on the 'evil' lecterur, Mr Artemis, was now on stage.  
  
"That *beep beep beep*!" It happened that the new voice belong to no other, but   
  
Darien's, and Andrew was behind him. As a transferred student, Serena couldn't   
  
spot the link between the boys had with her new friends, not until much more   
  
later. What made her more confused was that how would he, Darien knew about the   
  
maths incident.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something? Darien's in your maths class too!" Sighing in   
  
relief, Darien made a mental note to thank his sister later. If it wasn't Raye,   
  
Darien could have trapped into his own mess, and that little secret of his would   
  
be no longer a secret anymore.  
  
Not many people in the school knew about the relationship between Darien and Raye,  
  
except that they both had raven hair. In truth, Raye and Darien were twins.   
  
However they had been separated ever since they were kids for some reason, i   
  
might add, and the grandparents took care of Raye, where-as the parents took care  
  
of the other.  
  
"There's nothing I know nothing of, about that brother of mine."  
  
"I heard that twins can tell what's going on to the brother or sister. So, it's   
  
true then."  
  
"Does that mean you and Darien can do this telepathy thingy?"  
  
"I wish I have a twin brother... and a handsome one too!"  
  
"Do you mean Darien and I not handsome enough?"  
  
With all the conversation from above, it seemed that the gang had forgotten about  
  
Serena and Darien. Yet that was even better, for Darien especially, because   
  
without those annoying crowd, he could have some private words with his angel.  
  
"The bag. Give me your bag." Darien said emotionless, yet Serena sitting there   
  
not moving one bit of her muscle. Losing his patient seconds by seconds, Darien  
  
then grabbed the bag, and started to draw out every single book until he found  
  
what he was looking for - the maths exercise book.  
  
"Why are you lying saying that you didn't do your maths?" Darien flipped to the   
  
pages that had the explicate evidence of ripping off. " Can't you see? There is   
  
no doubt that someone rips the pages off deliberately!" Because he was so beyond   
  
out-raged, Darien just happened to miss the look on Serena's face.  
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~  
  
Because the scolding was so loud, that the gang from some distances away tried   
  
not to eavesdrop.   
  
"Did you guys noticed the wind was a bit strong today?"  
  
"Is Spring coming soon? Cause Summer usually doesn't have such strong wind."  
  
"Don't you reckon today's wind is ALOT better than usual?"  
  
"I wish we have such wind everyday, it feels SO right. Right, guys?"  
  
Yes, the 'conversation' the girls had right now, making Andrew sweat-dropped...  
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~  
  
Serena still sitting on the ground unmoving, no matter how many times Darien had   
  
scolded her. It was about half an hour later, when Serena decided to talk.  
  
"How do you know all of this? The ripping page, the maths question..."  
  
"Don't you remember? We live under the same shelter, plus we have the same maths  
  
class. It'll be ridiculous if I know nothing of this. "Darien explained by cutting  
  
her sentence off. Perhaps it was because Serena still eyed to the ground, that she  
  
couldn't sense Darien's nervousness and lies. Yet that didn't mean he could let   
  
himself caught off-guard, therefor it was the perfect chance to change the topic.  
  
"Did you lend anyone the exercise book before class start?"   
  
@~/~end of the chapter@~/~  
  
fallen-night: now, isn't that getting interesting? *waiting for response* good!  
  
just before i move on, i've got some questions to all the readers out there.   
  
well... i thought other than reading, why can't have we do some thinking as well?  
  
does that sound fun? *whispering: i hope so...*   
  
anywayz, are you ready? ok, 3... 2...  
  
1) "There's nothing I know nothing of, about that brother of mine." = ..........  
  
..  
  
1) "I heard that twins can tell what's going on to the brother or sister. So,  
  
it's true then." = ............  
  
2) "Does that mean you and Darien can do this telepathy thingy?" = ............  
  
3) "I wish I have a twin brother... and a handsome one too!" = ............  
  
4) "Did you guys noticed the wind was a bit strong today?" = ............  
  
5) "Is Spring coming soon? Cause Summer doesn't have such strong wind." = ......  
  
......  
  
6) "Don't you reckon today's wind is ALOT better than usual?" = ............  
  
7) "I wish we have such wind everyday." = ............ 


	9. The Conflict

To Darien's surprised, Serena nodded her head, and what even more surprised was that she lent the book to...  
  
"Beryl? That Beryl Dark?" Darien followed his eyes to where Serena had showed. It was a girl with beautiful long brownish   
  
red hair. "This is not happening," Darien murmured darkly. That Beryl girl was not who people thought she was. Sure she   
  
was a beauty, but not her heart. Definately not.   
  
However Serena had a different thoughts. She thought that Darien wasn't make any sense, not at all. Was it wrong to lend a   
  
book to people? What was even weirder, was that he rose his voice, for no reason... Well, at least to her.  
  
"So you put the exercise book straight after she returned it to you?" What a weird question Darien had asked. Serena didn't   
  
realised she had spoken out her thoughts - well, duh! Of course!! - aloud until Darien dragged her with him to where Beryl   
  
and her gang were.  
  
"I know it's you." Darien said while one hand threw the book to the Beryl girl, whilst the other held firmly on Serena's   
  
wrist. "So don't even try to deny!" He barked but that Beryl was testing his patience by questioning 'What did I do, oh   
  
Darien dear?', which caused Darien even more madder, and so he cursed as much as he could, if possible in other languages   
  
too.  
  
As for Serena, she had another stragegy, which was calling her friends to help, to avoid making the scene became worst as   
  
the-pulling-Darien-away stragegy was disappointed to her because what Darien had just did was to attract more of the   
  
audience to watch 'the show'.  
  
@/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~  
  
Fortunenately school ended very quickly, and everyone just seemed the incident during lunch as nothing had happened... well  
  
except for Darien. Serena and her friends were playing a little game called scissor-stone-clothes, *author note: a direct   
  
translation from chinese. it's a really childish game, but it's fun when there's more players. sure you all heard the game,   
  
only called by different names.* and the person who hadn't get a score would be the one who gotta cooled down the still-  
  
angry Darien at the front, and it turned up to be....  
  
" Darien, can you forget what happened during the lunch? Pretty please?" Seeing his angel's begging face, Darien's heart  
  
softened because he couldn't bare to watch that such sadness shown on her face. She wasn't the type of person to have   
  
negative expressions, it just... not right at all! Furthermore, she must had been thirsty because she had tried to advise  
  
him to cool down for how long he wasn't sure. perhaps 10 minutes? Or probably more. Yet that beyond the point, he would do   
  
anything, even it meant to forgive his enermy, as long as his angel had that bright face. Therefore, that was how Serena   
  
and Darien got closer, and by meant that they had forgotten their other 5 buddies. They talked everything, from favourites  
  
colours and all sorts to hobbies, friends to lifestyles.... but not their inner feelings.  
  
That was the thing Darien had been wanted to ask Serena from the very beginning, yet he had been hesitated of it. He   
  
couldn't make up his mind because he afraid everything would change if he asked her that, yet he dying to know. After   
  
several of agruements with his mind, and secretly glancing at Serena from times to times, he finally dropped the bomb-shell,  
  
and what he would never expect was that he would faced a very angry Serena.  
  
The question Darien had just asked hit Serena's heart directly. Sure, she was expected he would ask some questions, and was  
  
ready to response whatever the questions were, but not THAT. To her, that question - do you have boyfriend - was like a   
  
curse; THAT was the reason why she went oversea with her mother; and also because of THAT, she had a deep hole inside her  
  
heart that who knew when it would heal. She was angry as well, angry her ex gave no explanation for their break-up; angry at  
  
Darien why he brought up such depressing topic.  
  
" Does it matter whether I have or have not a boyfriend?" Serena couldn't care how harsh she asked Darien, all she knew was  
  
that she couldn't control her temper any longer. "Isn't there a lot more topics to ask? Why do you still have to choose   
  
this topic? Tell me, Darien! Tell me!!"  
  
" Why? Why I'm choosing to ask this topic?" Perhaps there was some harsh words in between had hit directly to Darien's core,   
  
he too raised his temper. " Because I can't find any, Serena! Who want to ask such boring topic anywayz!! If you are so   
  
clever, why don't you'll be the one who asking me questions huh?"  
  
" Conceited jerk!"  
  
" Brainless!"  
  
" Heartless!"  
  
" Spoil brat!" That was how the conflict between Serena and Darien began, and because of this the two ignored one and other   
  
for the whole full. This had not only making their poor friends worry, but also their mothers, especially Aunt Serenity.  
  
~End of Chapter 9~  
  
fallen-night: sorry for the cliffhanger =P. so how's the chapter? *waiting for replies* whatever it is, please read and   
  
review. thankie  
  
("")  
  
( ._. )  
  
("")("") 


	10. What Is This Feeling? Can It Be? Nah!

The line of the friendship between Serena and Darien had been turning thinner and thinner over a month, and yet neither  
  
wanted to speak with one and another. It was such a disappointment, because not even the persuassions from both mothers,   
  
Serena's and Darien's, could break that invisible wall that had got into between their children over a month and that went  
  
on until one fine afternoon....  
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~   
  
"Darien, is that neccessary?" Complainted a totally growled and worn-out Andrew. Just one and half an hour ago, he had   
  
invited Darien to their usual place, the nearest park, to play squash, so that Darien could lighten up a bit. He also knew  
  
that some sacrifices had to make, but it didn't mean that it was the shirt he was wearing now!! He had brought that t-shirt  
  
of his yesterday, for crying out loud! What else could he do? Nothing, he could do nothing except looking sympathized at his  
  
once a brand new shirt to now fully torn shirt.  
  
Since when he became a victim of Darien's painful stroke? He didn't know, and neither did he want to find out. All he knew   
  
was that THAT shirt was ruined by those unusual aggressive strokes from highly unusual Darien, and which i might added that  
  
each stroke wasn't turning any softer. Fortunately, that was over, because he didn't want to end up dead there. At the park.   
  
The least favourite place to die at.  
  
"To show-off your strokes?" It was either the rock that happened to be there that caused Darien to slip, or was it because   
  
of Andrew's question? He wasn't sure which one, yet he wasn't about to find out either. As soon as he had his composure   
  
regained, Darien continued his squash practice, and that meant he had chose to be silent.  
  
Confused by his friend's sudden attitude, Andrew gave a defeated sigh. Knowing Darien very well, it was not a good idea to  
  
to get information from Darien himself for he wasn't the kind who like to kiss-and-tell. Surely, he had thought of asking  
  
the mothers, but the problem was they didn't know what had happened either. However that wasn't the only thing that ticked   
  
Andrew off. Darien liked that girl from the start, and yet he liked to irritate her whenever he got the chance. What even   
  
more frustrated was that, neither Serena nor Darien wanted to break that damn ice!! Squishing his mind long and hard, Andrew  
  
came to a conclusion. He knew whom to ask the question that no one wanted to ask, yet wouldn't get scolded by was....  
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~   
  
"Serena?" Hearing upon her name, Serena raised her head after wiping her sole tear that had dripping down on her face from  
  
few moment ago. Was that who she thought it was? "What's the matter?" Said no more. That had confirmed her thought, and yes  
  
that person was no one else but other than Andrew, Mina's boyfriend aka Darien's bestest friend.  
  
With Andrew standing so near her, Serena knew he had seen it all, even the scene she wiped her tears away. 'This is not   
  
good,' Serena thought, and so she changed the subjects - she greeted and questioned the person in front of her, such as 'how  
  
are you?' and 'what are you doing here?' with a little over-esthusiacism in her voice - all in one breath. Serena had found   
  
this isolated place few weeks ago, and had never ever she had imagined that she would meet with Andrew, nor did she imagined   
  
that she would caught with the status she was in now. Despair, misery, and angst.  
  
Sensing that there won't be a reply from Andrew, Serena knew from the moment that she had been caught. He had her caught   
  
red-headed, by usually meant that no matter how much she denied, the fact was still the fact. It always had been. Completely  
  
breaking down and hopeless, Serena cried on him.  
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~   
  
However, not very far from the not-every pleasant scene, Darien had been stopped practicing for quite a while, because he   
  
wasn't get to use to Andrew not to chatter at him. When he finally noticed his friend had left, and not telling where he  
  
went, Darien kinda frantically searched for his friend all over the park, and eventually he found Andrew with... Wasn't that  
  
Serena?   
  
It was almost impossible to Darien to loosen the grip on his racket because he had it gripped so hard that the racket would  
  
break into two at any moment. How dare he? Being so close to his Serena? If to speak having the rights to hold her, it was   
  
him. No, it should be him, who she should lean or cried on, and no one else, not even his bestest friend. No knowing when  
  
and why he was so obbessive with the girl who lived with him under the same roof, Darien pretended he saw nothing as well as  
  
heard nothing as he walked over and quickly mentioned that it was time to go home.  
  
Then there came the unexpected, Andrew shoved a sleeping-by-now Serena to Darien before he could finished his sentence.   
  
Possibly still anger by the previous scene or perhaps he was relieved that Serena was no longer in someone else's arm,  
  
Darien shoved their bags, with three times stronger and rougher, to Andrew.  
  
@~/~End of chapter 10@~/~   
  
fallen-night: ok, gotta stop there. =) this is the longest page i've ever written so far. you may think it's sad and wordy,   
  
and yes i know, i'm not very good at grammars, but hey, i can reassure you all that it's getting more interesting. oh, trust   
  
me, it will indeed. =)   
  
so what else can i say apart from 'stay tune for the next chapter'? 


	11. What's The Matter With Serena?

"We're home..."   
  
Aunt Gaia and Aunt Serenity were in the middle on their conversation when Darien and Andrew got into the Sheilds  
  
residence. Seeing upon the sleeping child in Darien's arm was her dearest daughter, Aunt Serenity stood up almost  
  
immediately. Less than a minute, the boys were surrounded by both concerned women and were threw by questions such  
  
as how was it happen and why Serena'd got tear stained as it was not meant to be on her face.  
  
"Stop questioning!" yelled an irritated Darien, and it worked as silent greeted him. With a satisficed face, he  
  
told them he would answered their questions after he carried Serena to her room.   
  
"Wow, I never knew he had that in him." This is said by Andrew, Darien's longest and bestest friend. Then Aunt   
  
Serenity came next by saying.  
  
"I don't like when he does that. He's so scary."  
  
"He is not my child anymore..." said Aunt Gaia with teary eyes after a moment of silent. She then continued by  
  
saying the word which Andrew and Aunt Serenity afraid the most - " because a child doesn't mad at people" - and  
  
with that, they were sent over sent to fly over the place, including Darien.  
  
It was either relief or tired, Darien gave a sighed as he carried Serena to her room. Knowing he would be kept for  
  
the whole night for questioning, Darien relaxed himself by stretching out his sore arms. *Serena: "Hey, I'm not  
  
that heavy!!" Darien: "I didn't say you are! Neither have I said a thing!" Me, aka the author: "Enough  
  
quarelling!" "..." Me: "Now, that's better. See what you two just did? Making me forget the scripts." Both Serena  
  
and Darien: "What?" Me: "Suit you two right. =P"*  
  
@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~@~/~  
  
After about two hours of meeting and ten minutes of showering, Darien laid on his bed, thinking. If it wasn't they  
  
met with Serena at the park today, there wouldn't be a meeting; if there wasn't a meeting, he wouldn't know what  
  
happened to Serena. Surely Aunt Serenity had told him the sudden change in Serena, yet wasn't sure why was that.  
  
Serena was so against of their moving to Australia from the very beginning, not even a temporary visiting to an old   
  
friend would convience her... until one night, she came to Aunt Serenity, with luggages fully packed, and telling   
  
her that she agreed to move oversea. Just before they departed, Aunt Serenity could tell from her red puffy eyes  
  
that her daughter had been crying from nights to nights. Still, not wanting to say what made her cried nor why she  
  
suddenly changed her mind.   
  
Telling the past was Aunt Serenity's part, then what about Andrew's? Well, his part was to recap what happened to  
  
Serena this afternoon, and what result did they get? Nothing. They'd got nothing. How frustrated was that! Neither  
  
the past nor the event from today would help Darien to solve the mystery, for there wasn't a connection. Great!  
  
That was what he exactly wanted - to know Serena more, yet didn't know where to get the source! This was... just   
  
GREAT!  
  
"Can it be..." Darien rose from his bed so quickly that, as if he had a sudden heart attack, as he recalled the  
  
conversation he and Serena had a month ago. "Nah! Impossible." Reassuring himself, he leaned back to his bed wtih  
  
his face facing to the window, admiring the full moon. "It can't be, or can it?" 


	12. Oh God! This Is Not Happening!

"Wait up!"  
  
Serena cursed as she heard the foot-step came closer and closer. She recognised that voice too   
  
well that she knew she had to quicken her pace. And so she sprang, which she was confidence of, so  
  
that her stalker wouldn't be close catching up with her. Or so she thought...  
  
"Serena!" Because having a pair of long legs, Darien caught up with Serena quite easily. Much to   
  
his dismay, instead of slowing down, she picked up her pace. Sensing this, Darien caught up with   
  
her in no time. "Haven't you heard a word I said?" Darien knew he needed to cool down himself,   
  
because he didn't want to cause any more tension he had caused.  
  
Yet his patience went thinner, to which he wasn't intend to, as Serena still remained not to speak  
  
to him. Although it was the hardest thing, at least that was what he thought, to beg Serena to   
  
talk to him, yet Darien wasn't about to give in nor give up. He should be given a thumb-up,   
  
because it wasn't easy for a typical boy like Darien begged someone, especially his crush,   
  
because... because... just because!   
  
When Serena awared of what Darien's doing - refused to step aside - , she stepped back a few steps  
  
before changing another direction so that she wouldn't become his captive of the day. She almost   
  
shrieked when Darien grabbed her by her arm, unexpectedly, before waltzed her around until her   
  
face met his.   
  
"Why should I listen to you? As far as I've concerned, what I do is none of your concern!" It was   
  
finally the time Serena chose to speak to him... however the words came from her lip was not what   
  
Darien had in mind. Nor he had expected searching for an answer would be that difficult. He had   
  
been wondering the question why Serena ignored him, as if he was some sort of pest, for another   
  
month. He didn't even know how he had make her so angry, for God's sake!!!  
  
For Darien, it wasn't wise to have such thoughts because number 1: he unconsciously tightened his   
  
grip on her wrist; and number 2: he should be gentle to her, not the other way round.  
  
Realising there would be a bruise if he didn't release her soon, Darien loosened the pressure on   
  
her wirst before asking for a five-minutes talk. After Serena accepeted his request, Darien was so  
  
tensed up that he almost lost of words, and then there came a loud slap.  
  
The slap from Darien to Serena's cheek gave both Darien and Serena a shock. Neither could believe   
  
this was happening. Serena, who was facing to the left due to the force from the slap, stood there  
  
still had not recovered from what was happening just then. Serena couldn't remember what she had   
  
said to cause Darien to slap her, neither she cared for his explanation nor cared for her cloudy   
  
eyes. Hurt like there were thousands of knives aiming at her chest was the only thing she knew of.  
  
Half of her mind had been malfunction even since her ex-boyfriend demanded a break-up half years   
  
ago; and now, with another half was too malfunction, her mind became all foggy. Serena would stand  
  
there for who-knew for how long if it wasn't for Darien, who tried to apologise for what he had   
  
done. Therefore, giving her most sorrowful glance to Darien, she turned away without a word.  
  
@~/~End of Chapter 12@~/~  
  
fallen-night: it is the most saddie chapter i have ever wrote... can you, dear readers believe   
  
this? serena actually slapped by darien! ... ok, ok, enough crying. wanna know what's happen next?  
  
well, i'm not going to tell you until the next chapter, which is... chapter 13. still then, please  
  
stay tune =)   
  
p.s: and no flames, k?  
  
p.p.s: is the storyline getting boring or interesting? please email me cause i'm thinking of stop  
  
working on this and get move on to other story if this getting bored to you 


	13. The Aftermath

fallen-nite: i do not, i repeat I DO NOT OWN any characters from sailormoon series. so, sorry to  
  
disappoint you all. and some quotes from me are sorry if you spot some grammar mistakes, and also if  
  
you think the story gets boring, kie? so, please read and review =)  
  
@~/~chapter 13@~/~  
  
After seeing Darien, alone, dazzed off in the middle of the street and the little conversation during  
  
their drive to the school, Andrew was way too calm that he had not aware his car had stopped in an  
  
awkward position due to the scheeching he had done with his poor tyres, causing Darien to curse.  
  
" Care to tell me again, why I'm befriended you in the first place?" Andrew rubbed his bruise fore-  
  
head, which resulted from the constantly bangging on the stirling wheel for having a jerk friend, with  
  
Darien rolled his eyes, who still couldn't figure out why Andrew had to be THAT dramatic, especially   
  
when it didn't occur to him at all!!!  
  
" Man, you really screwed it this time..." Andrew didn't care the glare he received from Darien, but  
  
he knew he had to try to refrain himself from strangling that pathetic old friend of his to death.  
  
Truth is, it wasn't such a big deal, when come to think of it. It was this whole new situation was new  
  
to Andrew, that seeing Darien tempered up when he was good at masking his expression. So when it came  
  
to blaming someone or something, it wasn't Darien but a 4-letters word, L-O-V-E. Andrew admitted that  
  
people intended to do stupid things when a thing called 'love' came and visited them, but slapped the  
  
girl who they liked? Hmm... gotta think about it.  
  
" Why do people always think I'm the bad ones? You know that I didn't mean to slap her..."   
  
" Oh sure, you didn't mean it. But aren't you forgetting something?" Andrew was beyond rage when  
  
Darien said nothing. " She isn't me, your bestest friend who know you longer than everyone else!!"   
  
Andrew continued with a sigh some seconds later. " Just give me a good reason why I shouldn't kill you  
  
right here and now."  
  
" Becasue... you love me?" Darien smirked, which subsided soon enough when Andrew gave him the most  
  
murderous look. " Alright! Alright! It's because of my reputation!! There, I've said it!! Now you  
  
happy?"   
  
Andrew always knew that reputation of Darien's would get him into troubles some day, so after had his  
  
temper checked, it was time to give some lectures to Darien. However, just before he could, Darien did  
  
something weird.   
  
" What are you doing?" What Andrew had ended up was receiving a 'Well duh!! What do you think I'm  
  
doing?'look. " Of course, I know what you are doing!! The question is W-H-Y, WHY? Why turning on   
  
radio?"  
  
" To see if that helps you to calm down." That last statement of his soon-to-be-dead buddy had made a  
  
final touch-down to Andrew that it was the prefect time to kill Darien. Just how could he think music  
  
would calm him down? Sure it would worked to some people, but definitely not him!! N-O, no! Not ever!!  
  
" Why you..."  
  
Darien raised his head from the radio. Knowing Andrew, he would get an earful from him but what had  
  
cause him just trailed off like that? He wondered. Could it be the clock (of the car)? ... No. It was  
  
the same clock like the way he seen it last time. Was it because of the radio? ... Nah! Still the   
  
usual: nothing special, and dull. So it was neither the clock (of the car) nor the radio, then what  
  
would it be? ... It couldn't be THAT, could it?  
  
" Um, Andrew? " To ensure his friend wasn't who he thought he was, Darien eventually asked.  
  
@~/~End of Chapter 13@~/~  
  
p/s: flames are too accpeted. 


	14. The Coming Concert

" You're not bi-sexual, are you not?" Darien said, deciding to take the risk of being bonked by his pal. Fortunenately for   
  
him, Andrew wasn't really in the mood to listen what he had just said. Instead Andrew asked him to remain silent, while he   
  
volumed up the radio.  
  
" The next letter is from Shirley, Sydney. Oh... good questions! Ladies, please listen and listen carefully! Coz the next   
  
question will be concerning all of you, whether you are single or not!! So please, listen up!!! Ok, here goes nothing. [Do   
  
you, The Starlights, have any girlfriends, especially Seiya Kou?] and [when and where will your next concert be?]"   
  
Darien groaned as that stupid announcer began to ask the stupid questions. No offence, really. However it got him no choice  
  
that and it bored him so much that he couldn't wait to smash it out of the car, but refrained himself of doing so because he  
  
knew what the consequences would be... to which he dared not to think of. Therefore, turning back to the channel unwillingly  
  
AND patiently, Darien had to figure just what game Andrew was about to play. He had to, or he would be doomed.  
  
" Seiya? Girlfriend? laugh Brian Brian, are you kidding me? Of course, he hasn't got any!! I'll be strike by lighting if   
  
that's happen. Just look at him: skinny, dork, short... bonk Hey!!! What was that for?" Said one voice.  
  
" My dear audience, please don't mind him. You know, typical him. Likes fooling around..." Reply another.  
  
" Hey, don't cut off my sentences like that!! Don't hmm know hmm rude hmm"   
  
" Have we got girlfriends? The answer's no. We're still singles. As the matter of fact, we prefer being single. As you know,  
  
we've got concerts and heaps lots of stuff to do, so we're not really into this girl-and-guy relationship yet. As for our   
  
concert, the next one will be held in Perth Concert Hall this coming Friday at 5.30pm sharp...."  
  
" That's it." Darien couldn't hold it any longer. He had had enough of the suspense. After switching off the radio, he   
  
turned to Andrew, demanding to know the game he played.   
  
At first Andrew tried to pretend there wasn't a thing, then he recollected his thought, thinking that there wasn't a thing   
  
that Darien didn't know, including hiding things from Darien. Sighed in defeated, Andrew told Darien that he was one of The  
  
Starlights' fans, and their next concert just happened to be in Perth. What an coincidence.  
  
" In other word, you want me to come with you."   
  
"..."  
  
" You were saying?"  
  
" es..."  
  
" I can't hear you!"  
  
" Yes!!! I want you to come along!!! Happy?" Now Andrew knew why he hated it when Darien had that smirk planted on his face.  
  
Fuming, he drove off to their school, where the class had started very long ago, with a laughing-like-a-maniac Darien.  
  
After a long wait, minority of people were discussing about the exams that they would having soon; some were cheered because  
  
their finals were finally over; and of course the most important thing of all, majority (girls, especially) were chattering,  
  
or rather discussing with full of excitement whether they wanted to go to the concert or not, but that wasn't mean Serena's  
  
group wasn't one. All were having the same thoughts: this was it. Today was the day. The Starlights' concert was today,   
  
Friday, at 5.30pm!!!  
  
" You're going?"  
  
" Of course I'm going!!!"  
  
" Bought the ticket yet?"  
  
" Got that the very first day."  
  
" But it's $20 per person. Isn't that a bit too expensive?"  
  
" It isn't if it's only once a while."  
  
" True..."  
  
" Hey, Serena! You buy the ticket yet?"  
  
Ami, Lita, Mina and Raye were sharing the same look, a wondering and worrying gaze. There wasn't neccesary to ask a question  
  
why Serena dozed off like that. It wasn't the first time that her was in such statue. For the past three days, they had been  
  
asking her questions such as 'are you alright?', 'you sure you're alright?', yet no luck of finding the answer.  
  
" Now what?"   
  
" I don't know..."  
  
" I'm worry about her..."  
  
" We all are, Ami. Not just only you, you know?"   
  
" She can't stay like that forever!!"  
  
" Only if we know what happened that Tuesday morning."  
  
" Why don't we ask Darien?" A simple minded will be always a simple minded. They all knew Serena was in the statue she was   
  
now was all because of Darien, and yet being simple minded as Mina, she spoke of him. Good for her when she quickly   
  
suggested someone else after receiving the three murderous looks from her friends. Mina quickly suggested her second   
  
thought, to which she hope of wouldn't get another same look from her friends. The looks, this time, were unexpectedly   
  
different. They were... more like mouth-gawking? Amy, Lita and Raye each slapped their fore-head of their stupidities. Such  
  
a simple thing, yet they didn't realise until Mina mentioned about it. Andrew! How could they not thought about Andrew in   
  
the first place? Darien's bestest friend was Andrew, who in turn would knew everything they didn't; whereas Mina was   
  
Andrew's girlfriend.... What a brillant idea!! Splendid idea!!   
  
" What are we waiting for? Let's move!!!"  
  
/End of Chapter 14/ 


	15. What's Happening?

/ Chapter 15 /   
  
To the girls' disappointment, Andrew didn't want to tell them the story, even when his girlfriend begged him to. Instead he said. " Girls, I  
  
know you all are concerning for Serena, but this is between Darien and her. And we have no rights to interfere them..." Glancing upon the  
  
four dissappointed looks on the girls, Andrew on one hand tried to hold his laughter, while on the other hand he clenched his side because  
  
of the pain (due to supress his laughter) until his face reddened. Because of that, everyone who turned their head to the group would have   
  
thought he wanted to go to toilet, yet wanted to hold his stomach pain. " However, we can give them a little push."  
  
Hearing this, Raye, the first one to speak, asked about his plan, before everyone tried to stangle him for the changing mind constantly.  
  
" Seiya!" It wasn't the first time, but the countless time that Seiya didn't hear his brothers calling for him. It had been almost half a  
  
year, that they sensed Seiya's odd behavious ever since they left their home-town. Who else, but 'sweet angel' was the cause of this. 'Sweet  
  
angel' and The Kyou brothers were childhood friends back then, and the two youngsters realised their love for each other when they were in  
  
middle high, which was four years ago. The destiny of two youngsters began to tear apart, was when the Kyou brothers were discovered by  
  
some-one who claimed that they could be famous if they followed him. That was the reason why they stopped their studying and were forced to  
  
leave their country.  
  
Right now, it wasn't the time to ask how the youngsters was doing, but to get Seiya's attention. Since each time they failed to call for  
  
him, it was time to use the secret weapon.... and YES!!! IT WORKED!! Although the brothers knew it would be quite harsh to Seiya, but that  
  
was the only was to drag him back from dream-land to reality. However, they felt sorry when they saw a full of sadness appeared on Seiya's  
  
face.  
  
" Seiya, do you happen to know how's 'sweet angel' doing?" This was the question Yaten and Taiki wanted to ask for so long, yet they never  
  
got their replies. They both had been wondering why they never got the replied letters from 'sweet angel' since February. They promised to  
  
write each other letters, didn't they? And 'sweet angel' wasn't the kind of person who broke promises. The thought of her busy with school  
  
works had came to their mind, but then she would still replied them no matter how busy she was. What made her stop writing then? Only one  
  
way to find out, was through Seiya...  
  
" I'll be outside the park, when you need me." With that, the only one who could give them answer was out of sight. Yaten and Taiki both   
  
sighed, knowing their younger brother too well that he was escaping from whatever the problem was.  
  
There were two reasons why Serena was in deep depression a whole day long. Firstly, Seiya. she still couldn't believe why Seiya wanted to  
  
break up with her without any explanation and had said such a harsh words. She understood that he wouldn't done that unless something really  
  
happened, yet Seiya refused to tell her what. Secondly, Darien. She didn't mean to be mean with him. She wanted to have a fresh start with  
  
Darien. She truly wanted... it just that she couldn't bare it if he refused to forgive her. Lastly, was the most confusing one. Sure, she  
  
loved Seiya, but that slapped from Darien Tuesday morning had hurt her more than when the day Seiya broke up with her and the night he left  
  
without saying a word to her. Why was that? Yet what was more important was, what was wrong with her?  
  
" I'm home..." Darien knew something was wrong the moment he stepped into the house. He was confused. This had never happened to him before,  
  
not even once. He had this funny feeling since he was on the way home, and couldn't tell why. Could it be mom, he once thought. However  
  
there wasn't a word from Aunt Serenity for whole day long, so that wouldn't be it. It would be impossible as well, if it was about Aunt  
  
Serenity because they weren't related, neither did they had such a strong bond, like he and Andrew. Andrew? Nope, it wasn't that either. He  
  
and Andrew just walked home together just then. So that left... Couldn't be her, could it? ... Nah, it couldn't be. Why, if asked? Well,  
  
first at all, she meant nothing to him, yes? And second of all, she must be meeting the idols still, with the girls still even though the  
  
concert ended an hour ago. Another prossibility would be she could be at her room now...  
  
Therefore there wasn't a thing to worry about, yeah? Yet as Darien moved further inside the house, meaning the living room, the same  
  
feeling rushed back to him, as he saw the scene of his mother comfronting Aunt Serenity, to which he was quite confused. Learning that his  
  
aunt's daughter hadn't return, the first thing Darien did was turned his direction to the main door, and sped off.  
  
" Sere!!" Darien searched and yelled, yet none were succeed of finding Serena. Not knowing himself yelling the nickname he had for Serena  
  
for who-knew-when, the search for her was still on, and he wasn't intent to give it up just yet. Again he yelled for Serena, except this   
  
time his voice got louder and louder, and finally he saw her at the park. It was the same park he and Andrew played squash few months ago.  
  
" Serena!!!" Aunt Serenity knew Darien had found her daughter, after hearing the front door was opened then closed. She wouldn't care how   
  
dark it was outisde now and then, with her daughter came home safe and sound was her main/first concern/priority. After Darien had brought  
  
Serena back to her room, his mother shot him a questioning glance, to which he could only shrugged because he didn't know what was happening  
  
either. The mother and the son, then turned their heads to the one and only person who could hopefully provide them some answers. To their  
  
disappointment, Aunt Serenity said nothing. No explanation. No questions asked, or everything. Instead, she thanked him before walked into   
  
her daughter's room.  
  
Darien, on the other hand, knew Serena at first didn't want to follow the plan, which was staying in Perth, and had her mind changed, few  
  
weeks later, saying that she ok-ed with it, that it would be impossible with the thought of about Serena liked travelling because it was she  
  
who suggested to come over to Australia before Aunt Serenity could. Having several thoughts later, Darien sweared that he would look for the  
  
answer, by himself, no matter how long it would take. Also, he was to determine no-one would get into his way. No way. Not a chance. 


	16. The Last Arguement

/ Chapter 16 /  
  
" Darien!!" It was the following morning, when Darien caught up with his friends. " We've heard. Is Serena alright?"   
  
Although they had Darien reassured that there was nothing to worry about, yet they weren't help concerning about Serena because they heard a cry when they gave him a call the other night. After getting his questions - 'how did you know someone was crying?' and 'when did you called?' - answered, Darien soon realised that his mother must had been forgotten to tell him about the call, and thought it wasn't so bad if the gang deserved to know the promise he made that night.  
  
" Then, Serena is..."   
  
" At home. Mum and Aunt Serenity want her to."  
  
" I wonder how she's doing right now... What?" Andrew trailed off his, as well as the girls' thoughts, and was confused at Darien's glare as he recalled he done nothing to interfere with him and Serena.  
  
" You're hiding something from you, are you not?"  
  
" What thing?"  
  
" Then how do you explain the day she cried on you?"  
  
" What day?"  
  
" The day we played squash."  
  
" I thought I've already explained that to you."  
  
" Sure, you have... You sure didn't leave things out?"   
  
" Why should I do that for? I don't dare to hide things from you, especially when it's about her..." What Andrew didn't know was that the more he defenced himself, the more he spilt the secret only he knew of...   
  
" Andrew, dear. What do you mean by that?" Mina gave a devilish grin to her boyfriend. She had knew both the boys had hidden things from them, the girls, earlier, just that she couldn't figure out what because the boys were always becareful when the girls were around. Yet it didn't matter now, nor how much the boys tried their best to cover up the truth, because she now knew. That was for the girls. As for the boys, it was the beginning of their nightmare. Knowing they couldn't escape from the girls' questions any longer, Darien... excused himself, but not before sent Andrew a we're-dead-and-thanks-to-you look though.  
  
" Damn! Should have see this coming..." Poor Andrew could only blamed of his lack of memory. He had almost forgotten that   
  
when-ever there came a situation, like what was happening now would one of the examples, Darien managed to excuse himself ALWAYS, to which he had no idea of how, and that left him, Darien's best pal from who-knew for how long, to do all the explaining. To Andrew, it seemed like eternity after he finished telling them what they eagered to know, Darien liked Serena, but it wouldn't be the same for the girls and the crowd. The crowd would think they were in the zoo instead of the school campus, whilst Mina and the rest, excluding Raye, cheering for victory called 'yes'.  
  
" I knew it! I knew he has a feeling for her!!"  
  
" I wonder what make Serena comes..."  
  
" I wonder if their (Darien and Serena's) problem has solved..."   
  
" What problem?" Asked a new voice.  
  
Serena jaw-dropped after hearing what her friends had told her. Just half an hour ago she came to school, and just in time to hear the last statement made by Lita Wood, her bruette girl-friend with high pony-tail. Serena thought the two mothers were just over-concerned because therewas no reason for her to stay at home whole day long since she was perfectly alright.  
Thinking wise rather than arguing with the mothers, Serena stayed at home... alright, and then sneaked off to school when the coast was cleared. She thought she would surprised her friends by showing up without warning, instead she heard them discussing about her. They seemed to hestitate when they were asked what were they conversated about, and therefore they re-taled the whole thing after unable to resist her persuasion.  
  
" It's a joke, right? Come on, just tell me the truth. I promise I won't tell."  
  
" It isn't a joke, Serena. Darien really likes you."   
  
" But... but he slapped me!!  
  
" That doesn't mean I don't like you..." Darien's sudden appearance almost sent Serena, the only one, to jump five feet tall. If Serena wasn't facing to her group, she would have seen Darien was approaching to her, to them.  
  
" No, you don't. You don't like me, and I know it!"  
  
" How will you know my feeling? You're not me!"  
  
" I... I just know, ok?"  
  
" How will you know? How can you know?"  
  
" I don't know! I don't know anything!! There, you're satisfy?"  
  
A four-girls-and-a-guy group groaned, as another infamous blickering of Serena and Darien's raised up. They didn't know how long this arugement would last, nor wanted to know, but there was one thing they knew of. This had to be stopped. They'd got to break both Serena and Darien up and fast too before it turned out ugly.  
  
" Enough!!! Darien, stop being childish, and Serena, tell him what-ever you are hiding!" Andrew, who had had enough of Serena and Darien's game, was so fed-up that 1) how could both be so childish and stubborn? 2) Didn't they know heir old arguements hadn't been solved? 3) How could they able to find something, or ANYTHING, to start their new arguement?   
Therefore it wasn't surprised him, if that 'games' of their's got into his nerve. However what he wasn't expected to get was that they stopped instantly the moment he called for halt. Thinking he should do it more often, Andrew, on his best effort, tried to cool the so-called couple... or at least he tried to. Then after a while of silent, Serena whispered something before running away, not giving her friends a chance to think nor hear it clearly what her Whispering was about.  
  
" Darien, are you sure that's what she was whispering about?" Darien, the only person who heard, nodded.  
  
" I wonder what does that mean..." Darien shook, indicated that he hadn't got a clue either.  
  
" I have a feeling we are getting close to the answer..." Still kept staring where Serena had gone to, Darien nodded, again.  
  
" She must be very upset now..." Came another nodded from Darien.  
  
" And cries too." Then another.  
  
" WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE THEN? YOU SHOULD BE GO AFTER HER MINUTES AGO!" After reviving from his shock, Darien went off to the same direction as Serena had gone to, and not caring the chorus 'geez' his friends had given to him.  
  
/ End of The Chapter/ 


	17. Ok, Spilt NOW

/ Chapter 17 /  
  
" Leave me alone!"

" I will... if you tell me what's wrong!"

" You wanna know what's wrong? I tell you what's wrong! Everything's wrong! I'm not suppose to be here right now!"

" Then why you agree to come in the first place?"

" I... I... I come here because I wanna know what's it like to live in Perth!" Darien knew Serena was hiding something still. He could sense her nervousness, but was gone the minute she spoke again. " Why do you even care?"

" I care because I like you! And don't you say I can't because I already have!" As soon as the word left him, Darien wanted to crying out loud. He didn't mean to confess it just like that, nor did he meant to gain everyone in the school campass their attention, not to mention yelling at her the second times today. He, however, didn't care them all. All he cared was to calm himself down, before opened his mouth and added silently. " Is it that hard to tell the truth?"

" ..."

" I can help you, only if you allow me to."

" ..."

" I'll keep your serect, no matter what it is."

" ..."

" You have my words, and please. Say something. Anything!" Darien, by now plead Serena to speak. No matter if it was just only a word. Yet the more the encouragement he gave, the more the silent she became, and Darien was getting worrier by minutes. He soon was relieved when he heard a soft 'can we discuss this somewhere?', then he answered her by dragging her somewhere private.

Although he had a cool and calm shown on his face, he, as the matter of fact, was a nervous wreck inside because he knew today, today was the day he would have his questions all answered. It seemed like hours later, when Serena finally done with her story. There seemed to have no more hiding from Darien, because she had told him everything he wanted or needed to know, including her ex boyfriend broke up with her without a real reason, how she couldn't let go of her sad feeling as well as the slap he had given her days ago.

" I know he's lying when he told me he doesn't... doesn't love me anymore that night. He... he finished our relationship by saying: 'how can this be love if there's no trust in us?' [The trust was: Why don't you trust me when I want to break-up with you] Then... then the next day, he left before i could apologised..." Serena, then looked up directly at Darien, with her puffy eyes, before continued saying. " I... I don't know why it's hurt so much when you slapped me that day. The impact was much more deeper than the night he broke up with me... everything went blur after that. Do... do you think my heart has changed?"

" No!!" Darien almost yelled, but was able to refrained himself from doing so. " No, I wouldn't be thinking that, but I'll say it's time to move on."

" Do you think so too?"

Darien nodded in return, and Serena, for the first time, gave him a real smile. Serena and Darien were officially an item after that incident. Everyone was happy after hearing the news, even their parents, who too agreed that it was the time for Serena to move on after learning the story. Everything went perfectly smooth until...

Serena's mother became very unusual ever since she came home from her shopping spree. She had talked less, and people often caught her drifting in her own thoughts, yet she wouldn't tell what had changed her so dramatically. They only knew she shook her head hopelessly, and couldn't stop sighing as the relationship between her daughter and Darien became closer each day. One morning after the children left to school, Aunt Gaia took the chance to force her friend to spill the beans for she had had enough of her odd attitudes.

" She has the right to know."

" ..."

" You HAVE to tell her, and I know you know it."

" But... does it wise to let her know?"

" What are you saying? Of course it's wise! They are still best friends, are they not?"

" Yeah, but..."

" There's no buts, Serenity. She's got to know it."

" I don't know..."

" LISTEN, SERENITY! It will be sooner or later when she finds out about that."

" ..."

" Serenity--"

" I have to think about it."

" No. You've got to tell her, Serenity. Do you hear me?"

" I'll tell her tomorrow."

" No, you will tell her when she gets home. Today. Right Away."

/ End of Chapter 17 /  
  
FALLEN-NIGHT: Yup, another cliff-hanger. SO what do you think? Am I getting better or getting worse? So-so? Is that really hard to read or understand? Hmm... better not think about it anymore, but I ought to know. =) I know my English isn't as good as everyone else in , but hey, I'm still working on it. Please forgive me if some doesn't make sense for you, or if you spot my mistakes, but I'll be appreciated if you can tell me, so I can learn from my mistakes. Thank you very much. And I also have to thank all of you who have read and review my stories, as well as the people who are waiting patiently for the next chapters. Oh, one last thing before conclude my er... 'nagging'. Please, please send me some feedback. Both reviews and flames are accepted.


	18. The Introduction

/ Chapter 18 /

" Ok, that's it. I'm getting tired of that silly smile of yours." Yaten said with a rage. Taiki had been grinning from ear to ear ever since he came back from who-knew where. It had been 3 days, and how Taiki's face still hadn't crampled by his non-stop grinning had puzzled the elder brother. No one knew what had gotten into him, but Yaten swore he would find out very soon.

"Now, spilt."

" I think it's the time now," It was minutes later, and Yaten, like his brother, grinned non-stoply and wickedly. " To visit that old friend of ours. I bet she'll be surprised."

" And priceless."

" Are you sure this is the one?" Seeing no students around for ten minutes, Yaten questioned his soon-to-dead brother with his arms crossed. " Yup, it said 'Raven High School'." Taiki replied after looking down from a piece of paper, which he received from someone that particular day.

" Now what?" " We'll wait."

" Until...?" " I don't know." Taiki shrugged.

" Geez, thanks. That's explained alot." Yaten said with sarcasm. " How am I suppose to know what time does the school ends?" Taiki was trying to defended himself.

" Then how on earth do you know which school she goes to?"

" Didn't I tell you already? I've met..." Now Taiki was DEFINITELY defended himself, and he was not happy to have people thought he was dumb.

" I know who you've met. Did you ask when the school ends?" " Err..." Taiki lost at word. Just like I said, he wasn't dumb. He just well... HAPPENED to erm, forget to ask about that.  
Yeah, that was it. He FORGOT to ask that. " Now?" And yup, he was lucky. The bell had just rung. He was truly saved by the bell.

" Guys, wait up!" Serena breathed for air when she finally caught up with the girls. The school had ended, and she had forgotten to ask the girls to hold on for her after class. Good grief the girls were about to leave when she called. Since Darien had left earlier today, due to straight after school squash practice, therefore Serena had to walk home either by herself... OR with the girls.

" What's up, Serena?"

" Nothing."

" Then we'll be going... by ourselves." " Hey!"

And so the girls began their usual conversation as they headed to the school's gate. However, it cut short by someone's calling for Serena. To everyone's surprise, mainly Serena, that person appeared to be -

" Taiki! Yaten!" It was the girls' turn to be amazed. They had to ask Serena how did she knew them, and on top of it, they weren't been told!! Yet that question, so as 'how close were they?' had to wait as they watched Serena and the 2 members of the Starlights shared a big bear hug.  
" I almost forgot. These are my friends..." Serena then introduced Yaten and Taiki to her friends, and her friends to the Starlights. By looking at the four girls' expressions, Yaten and Taiki knew at once that they had been recognised, and instantly they told the girls not to expose their identities with weird gestures, and suddenly.

" ... What do you guys think?"

" We didn't do anything!!"

Facing the Starlights, Serena raised her eyebrow at Taiki's answer. That's a strange answer, she thought. She wasn't asking 'what were you doing?', but 'what did you think (of buying a music box for a birthday present)?'. Yet, being a short-circuit person as usual, Serena didn't suspect their odd behaviours, but to turn her back to them instead. Together, the un-matched group stepped out the school ground... of course not before Yaten smacked on his brother's head.

Somewhere at Crown Arcade one and half hours later. 

" You guys are best of the best!"

" But you can't be singing for only half a year!!"

" That's why it's called 'practicing', Mina."

" ... Can you tell me again, why you left U.S?" Although Raye was the last person to commend, but she was the first to ask. She had been quite quiet throughout the afternoon, and became even more quieter by minutes. It was very un-characteristic of her to stay silent, yet no one knew or even asked why. Everyone rolled their eyes, because that question had been asked twice.

" HELLO? Didn't they told us already? End of last year, duh! Haven't you been listening?" Not giving Raye a chance to reply, Mina continued. " I doubt it."

However what Raye did in return was, completely ignored Mina still, asked more questions such as the exact date Yaten and his brothers left U.S. Eveyone was not only hadn't got a clue of what Raye was getting at, but also started to worry for Raye, who they afraid had gone mad... well, except for Amy though. She had just thought of something IMPORTANT. (AN: very un-Amy like, huh?)

" Raye, are you sure what I think is what you are thinking?" The look from Raye said it all. " Oh god, no. No way."Amy was totally dumbfounded. She couldn't believe herself why she hadn't think of that earlier!

/ End of Chapter 18 /  
  
fallen-night: drumming at the background you can stop drumming now... still drumming I said: STOP DRUMMING!! silent Thank you. Where was I? Oh yes, can anyone guess what has just happen at the Crown Arcade? Do you really wanna know? Really really wanna know? Really really REALLY wanna know? Ok, I'll tell.... =P p/s: Crown Arcade has nothing to do with the characters in the story. Yup, by mean that Serena, the girls, Darien, and... EVEN Andrew. I just borrowed the place. 


	19. What! No Way!

xx Chapter 19 xx

By the look on Serena's face, the girls knew she missed her old friend very much. They were both shocked, because they couldn't believe that Serena didn't tell them her friends were the infamous Starlights, and scowled, for Raye and Amy didn't tell them what was going on. However it was such a pity that the Starlight had to go. What else but duty calls... of course Serena couldn't know that.

Therefore after forbid their goodbye to the girls, Yaten and Taiki rushed to their company, both thinking the same thing. Thinking back the conversation earlier on, they knew they had to ask their dear brother about that and must had that answered NOW well... at least ASAP, whether he liked it or not. There would be no more hiding. From Yaten OR Taiki. Yup, it was the time the truth came out.

xx Flashback xx

" Raye, are you sure what I think is what you are thinking?" The look from Raye said it all. " Oh god, no. No way."Amy was totally dumbfounded. She couldn't believe herself why she hadn't think of that earlier! 

" What? Amy? 'What I think is what you are thinking'? I don't get it." Mina questioned. As for Lita, she looked at Amy and Raye, indicated she was as clueless as Mina. However, neither the boys nor Raye and Amy were willing to give them answer.

" Ok, that's it. It's now or never." Raye dangerously threated, becasue she knew the brothers wouldn't tell a soul even if ten minutes (yup, and that's including the first 5 minutes of silence) had passed. " Spilt, OR-ELSE."

At first the boys denied there wasn't anything to tell, but were soon surrended when the girls, including Lita and Mina, gave The Starlights their infamous glares. Just as the boys were about to confess, something... or rather someone came up. It was Serena. Who had been excused to the wash-room had return. How CONVINENT.

" Isn't Darien's birthday coming soon?" To prevent Serena noticing the tension around the group, Ami asked as soon as Serena took her seat.

" Yup, end of the month." Luckily for her, Serena didn't notice about a thing.

" So... what are you planning to give him?" Caught up, it was Raye asking this time.

" See? That's the thing. I wouldn't come here if I know what to get for him."

" Don't tell me, you're planning to go to 'Clover'?" Mina asked suspiciously.

" I..." Serena, fortunately or unfortunately depened on whose point of view, couldn't finish the sentence, because it got interrupted by Lita.

" Don't even start, Serena." She, Lita, warned. " Don't you dare to forget the last time we went shopping. Most of the time we went searching for you, instead of shopping. Not once, nor twice, but fifth times. Where'd you gone to, anyway? You never told us." And ended with a glare. And the reply? Silent.

" I don't mean to interrupt, but... who's Darien?" Yaten, could be thinking his ear was playing on him or maybe fearing the worst, asked.

" Oh, he's Serena boyfriend."

Blinked. And blinked. And blinked.

xx End of Flashback xx 

xx End Of Chapter 19 xx

Fallen-night: ... Yup, another cliff-hanger. Yeah, i know it's kinda short, but hey, don't you think it's best to leave the best part for the next chapter? Thought so. =) p/s: 'Clover' is a made-up shopping centre by me.


	20. Caught In The Act

xx Chapter 20 xx

" Seiya!" After the door slammed, it was Taiki's first word as both he and Yaten approached the recording room. Neither two cared being yelled at by their manager, because what else would be more important than to talk about the... ex-couple? They didn't even know how this could happen to their little brother and Sweet Angel (aka Serena), and on top of it, they weren't been told about this until today, about nearly half and hour ago. 

" How is Sweet Angel doing?" Yaten asked... of course after he had stopped puffing.

At first Seiya went silent, yet he knew better... or maybe not, because after he asked 'who?', Taiki became not only furious, but also had became very dangerous.

" Serena, Seiya! Serena!"

Again, like the first time, there was a silent from Seiya before he responded to his elder borhter's question. " Oh, she's doing good..." What he didn't know was that the question Yaten had asked about was a trick question, in order to Seiya to fall for it and he did. Although Yaten could calm himself down, but not Taiki though. That was the final straw for him, and he would strike on his very own brother if it wasn't for Yaten, who pulled him back along with some crew members.

" We'll... deal with you later." Sensing it had became quite personal and already they had some audience around, Yaten warned and pointed at Seiya to emphasize that he was serious about this, before walked himself (dragging Taiki, who kicked and screamed like a child) to the exit.

xx xx xx xx xx

Although an hour had passed after the incident in the recording room, yet it seemed so long for the elder brothers, especially Taiki, who wouldn't stop pacing and glancing at the time every 5 minutes. Their manager wasn't blind nor being strict. Seeing both Yaten and Taiki were extremely fuming about Seiya and this Serena girl, he told them they were done for the day, although they did nothing today. Finally after another 10 more minutes, Seiya had decided to return, and the 3 brothers were now, in their make-up room, having a serious discussion.

" Don't you have something to tell us?" With both arms crossed, Taiki eyed Seiya.

" No."

" Are you pretty sure?"

" Yes?"

" So, you're sure Sweet Angel is doing fine."

" Yes."

" Have you two even contact?"

" Yes."

" Then you must already know that she has met someone."

" Yes..." Realised what Yaten had jus said, Seiya's eyes widen. " What?!"

" Oh, yes. She has met someone..." A confirmed nod from Taiki. "She told us when we met her."

" How? When? And you two went behind my back to see her?" Asked Seiya disbeliefly.

" Us? Went behind your back? I think you meant YOU went behind OUR back, Seiya."

" We've met Aunt Serenity the other day, and she told us where Sweet Angel was. So today, we decided to give her a surprise visit, and never ever we thought she would surprised us by saying she had met someone else. Oh boy, what a surprise."

" If the two of you have been contact, then you should know about this. You shouldn't be surprise like you haven't heard of the news. Unless..."

" Sweet Angel hasn't inform you. Or perhaps..."

" You know nothing because you two never been contact for long..."

" By meant that you don't know how she's doing..."

" And so, you made up excuses, so that we don't suspect you for lying to us..."

" However, things aren't go as smooth as you think, are they?"

Completely defeated, Seiya, not by his own choice, began his tale...

xx End of Chapter 20 xx


	21. Walking Into The Hades

xx Chapter 21 xx

Heading towards to Raven High School, Seiya was in the hestitation whether or not to tell Sweet Angel everything starting from the beginning. Although that certain discussion happened 2 weeks ago, Seiya couldn't help but to think how right his brothers were about the confession of the truth to Sweet Angel. Nothing but the truth. It wasn't because he didn't want to tell the day after the discussion, but it's just that being a super star, he had to take the responsible of his busy scedules, which meant more concert performances, more interviews and more media conferences. And that was the life under the lime-light.

The brothers were fumed at Seiya even though they had already heard of his explanation, and also understood how he felt, yet that couldn't be the reason of not telling them or Sweet Angel. Another reason why Sweet Angel had had to know was because their, especially Seiya's, time was runnig short and fast. If Seiya didn't tell now, there wouldn't have another chance for him to tell everything, including his feeling for her, due to their last stay in Australia was slowly approaching. In November, which was the very next month, the Starlights would moved on to Japan to performed more concerts. In other word, if he missed his only opportunity now, Seiya knew he would regretted most of his life [Fallen-Night: it will be too cruel to Seiya, if I use "the rest of his life"...] Therefore Sweet Angel HAD HAD to know the true story.

xx Flashback xx

" Let me get this straight," Even though Taiki had cool down, and knew Seiya did what he thought was the right thing to do. " You are saying you broke up with Sweet Angel because you don't wanna her know that we were moving away." Came an affirmative nod from Seiya. " Therefore you rather dump her than telling her the truth." Seiya nodded at Yaten's statement. 

" As for why hadn't she replied our letters, you don't have a clue." There came another nod from Seiya, yet Taiki still had that suspicious glance.

As if someone was at the door, Yaten suddenly looked up alarmly. Realization struck him as he put the puzzle together. " Of course!" He exclaimed. " Of course!" He then explained slowly to the other two as they both looked blankly at the elder brother. " She hadn't reply our letters because she hadn't read them."

" And why hadn't she read them?" This time, and for the first time being, Seiya was clueless.

Taiki, like Seiya, for the first time was actually using hs head to think. " She hadn't read them because she hadn't received any of the letters."

" And WHY not?" 

" Think, Seiya. Think what we had told you about Sweet Angel."

" No. That's just wasting time. From what Aunt Serenity told us, Sweet Angel and her left U.S two days after you broke up with her, and we, hadn't been told anything, constanly sending her letters..."

xx End of Flashback xx

Because Seiya was so deep in thought of his converstion with his brothers 2 weeks ago, he didn't realised that he had stopped in front of Raven High School. Seeing it was impossible to turn back now, Seiya sighed in defeated before entered the gate and asked for Sweet Angel's where-about.

xx End Of Chapter 21 xx


End file.
